villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kibosh
Kibosh is a recurring villain in the Casper the Friendly Ghost ''franchise. He is the main antagonist in the 1997 direct-to-video film ''Casper: A Spirited Beginning and the 2000 animated film Casper's Haunted Christmas ''and an anti-hero in ''Casper's Scare School. Kibosh is the king of the ghosts and the ruler of the spirit world, compared to all the other ghosts in the franchise he is very different: he is green instead of white or blue with red eyes and a deep booming voice, also he is much larger than the other ghosts, and can even use his powers to become a giant. Kibosh is the most powerful ghost in the world and has a feud with Casper's uncles, due to them skipping his ghost training academy (where ghosts learn how to haunt humans or "fleshies" as the ghosts call them). He also dislikes Casper for being so friendly, since ghosts are supposed to scare humans so that they would never "rise up against creatures" and as such wants to banish the trio and Casper to either The Dark or The Valley of Shadows. He debuts in Casper: A Spirited Beginning as the main antagonist of the film where he learns that Casper accidentally skipped ghost training and was being taught by the trio (whom he hated), and so he and his cowardly assistant Snivel (who fears him) decided to banish all four of them. Though after Casper saves a boy's life, he decided to let him and his uncles off the hook. Kibosh returns in Casper's Haunted Christmas resprising his role as the main antagonist of the film, where he and Snivel threaten to banish the 4 ghosts to The Dark, due to the fact that Casper does not scare humans (Casper replies that he does but Snivel says "But you don't mean to, so it doesn't count"). Kibosh and Snivel banish them to a town to scare someone and let them go near the end of the movie when Casper scares his uncles. Kibosh also appears without Snivel in the game Casper's Spirit Demensions ''(where he tries to take over the world) and plots against Casper's friends around the world (where he tries to get rid of Casper's human friends so he can make him into a true, scary ghost); he serves as the game's final boss. He also appeared in the final film and its spinoff TV series ''Casper's Scare School. Gallery Kibosh.png Trivia *He is voiced by James Earl Jones, and later Colin Murdock and Kevin Michael Richardson. *Kibosh was once a friendly ghost at Casper's age. This was revealed in Casper's Scare School. *It turns out that Kibosh is completely unaware that ghosts like him are actually spirits with unfinished business, and that those without unfinished business cross over to the next world. If he learns about it, it is possible that he might reform. Category:Ghosts Category:Evil Ruler Category:Giant Category:Dark Lord Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Bigger Bads Category:Giant Monsters Category:Monarchs Category:Outright Villains Category:Jerks Category:Control Freaks Category:Brutes Category:Supernatural Category:Elementals Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Immortals Category:Living Villains Category:Supernatural Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Anti Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Male Villains Category:Kidnapper